heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Telling Stories
In many films or stories, the hero or heroine, or a friend tells a story that sets the plot forward. He or she can tell a story to: *Explain the events in his or her past that made the protagonist who he or she is. *Warn of an impending danger. *Explain what sent the villain down a dark path. *Talk sense into someone. *Support a loved one. *Because they want to. Examples *Henry Van Cleve tells his life story to the devil because he wants to go to Hell. *Willy Wonka tells Charlie Bucket how he planned the Golden Ticket contest so that he would win and inherit his factory. *Before the events of Coco, Miguel Rivera tells the story of his family's past, that after his great-great grandfather left his family and never returned, his wife, Mama Imelda, banished music from her life and that rule is passed on to his relatives. **After Miguel saves Hector by helping Mama Coco remember him through his song Remember Me, Coco tells Miguel and the rest of their families stories about her father. *Obi-Wan tells Luke the story of how Darth Vader became bad which would be expanded in the prequels. *Hagrid tells Harry Potter (very relucenty) the story how he got the lightning-bolt scar on his forehead the night Lord Voldemort killed his parents and tried to kill him as an infant, who survived the Dark Lord's killing curse, thus giving him the title as "the boy who lived. *Robyn Starling tells Tom and Jerry the story about her beloved father and her wicked Aunt Figg who took over the house in his absence. *Zero Moustafa telling the story of himself and Gustave H to the Young Author. Likewise, the Author later writes a book with this story. *R.L. Stine tells Zach the story of how he became the horror writer he was. *Eggs, aided by Fish, tells Winnie Portley-Rind the story of how he was given to the boxtrolls by his father. *Future Launchpad McQuack tells Gosalyn Mallard the story how Darkwing Duck became Darkwarrior Duck. *Rubber Chicken tells "Ace Reporter" Gosalyn Mallard his side of the story and his nemesis Cement Head, who has been framing him for his crimes *Splinter tells a boy named Danny his story about his master Hamato Yoshi and his arch-rival, Oroku Saki *Blake Belladonna tells Sun Wukong the story of how the White Fang became a violent evil organization and how she herself left to become a Huntress. *Chuckles the clown explains to Woody how Lotso was replaced with another toy, which was the once kind bear's very beginning of darkness and that he now rules Sunnyside like a prison. *Jennifer Honey explains her story about her childhood, that she lost her parents and is mistreated by her Aunt Trunchbull to Matilda Wormwood. *Tigress tells Po the story of how Shifu raised Tai Lung, and how Tai Lung turned evil. *Simba tells Kion the story of how Scar once led the Lion Guard, and how he lost the Roar of the Elders in The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar. *Osmosis Jones tells Drix the story about he accidentally made Frank vomit in front of Shane's teacher. *Branch tells Poppy and the other trolls the story of how singing caused him to lose his grandmother. *Stefano tells Alex the story of how Vitaly became so mean and hotheaded after suffering a freak circus accident, causing the circus to become less popular. *Pacifica Northwest tells Dipper Pines the story of why herself became so mean and snobby because she never stands up to her parents in Gravity Falls episode "Northwest Mansion Mystery". *Grim tells Billy and Mandy the story of Jack-O-Lantern and why people play tricks on Halloween. *Fix-It Felix Jr. tells Sergeant Calhoun the story of Turbo and how he got himself unplugged. *Monty Uno tells Nigel Uno about Father is actually Benedict Uno (Monty Uno's younger brother) and is actually Nigel Uno's evil uncle who threatened upon children world domination just like the evil Grandfather did it. *Lapis Lazuli tells Steven how she got imprisoned in the mirror by Homeworld during the Rebellion. *Goku tells the others of how he escaped Planet Namek's destruction. *Castiel explains to Dean and Sam Winchester how he got sucked into their TV and into the world of Scooby-Doo. *Blake Bradley tells Shane, Tori and Dustin of how he and Hunter became the Thunder Rangers and that they were captured by Lothor. *Principal Prickley tells TJ Detweiler the story of Dr. Philium Benedict and how he got fired as Principal of 3rd Street School and replaced by Prickley. *Doofenshmirtz recaps the circumstances that have led Milo Murphy and company to his apartment. *Rusty tells Little Engine about the history of dream delivery, about how dangerous it was for him and his fellow engines to deliver wishes and dreams to the real world when they had to climb the mountain, and some engines never making it through. Though the engines forgot this after the tunnel was dug out, Rusty guessed that the old tracks were still there. Quotes Gallery Images Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-6610.jpg|Dracula explaining to Johnny the truth about losing his wife and why he built the hotel. coco-disneyscreencaps.com-10884.jpg|Mamá Coco tells Miguel stories about her father. Black Eagle tells to Khumba about Phango's origins.jpg|The Black Eagle telling to Khumba story about Phango's origin, how he become ruthless killer. Tmnt222 0686.jpg|Master Splinter telling Karai backstory about conflict between clans of Hamato and Foot. Lucretia wants to tell the story.png|Lucretia tells the story of how Audrey, Dot and Lotta became the Harvey Girls and saved a tree from a team of land developers. madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-5080.jpg|Stefano explaining to Alex how Vitaly become so mean and angry and why he missed the tiny hoop on fire, losing his fur, wife, and fame. Chuckles explaining Lotso's story.jpg|Chuckles explaining to Woody how Lotso turned evil and insane after his previous owner replaced him. File:ChannelChasersPt1-565.jpg|Wanda explaining to Timmy about what happens when godkids become older and lose their fairy godparents. File:108-02.jpg|Goku explaining to the others of how he escaped Planet Namek's destruction. The_Last_Jedi_69.jpg|Luke Skywalker explains to Rey that how he failed to prevent Ben Solo from becoming a monster named Kylo Ren. Tok Aba read books.jpg|Tok Aba telling story about how he founded Tok Aba's Kokotiam. Bakar telling story.jpg|Bakar telling story to his nephew about how he got his own self-confidence. Gru explaining to Lucy.png|Gru explains to Lucy Wilde that Eduardo Perez is El Macho Videos Wreck-It Ralph - Turbo's Story (English) The Phineas and Ferb Effect First 45 SECONDS|Doofenshmirtz recaps the circumstances that have led Milo Murphy and company to his apartment. Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy Velma's Von Dinkenstein Past|Velma reveals to the rest of the Scooby Gang why she is obsessed with debunking the supernatural, involving her ancestor Dr. Von Dinkenstein. El Macho from Despicable Me 2|Gru explains to Lucy Wilde that Eduardo Perez is El Macho. Category:About Heroes Category:Heroic Events